


10 Reactions to the Gate's appearance

by flywithturtles (greenet)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/flywithturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 crossover drabbles where Haikyuu!! characters react to the Gate opening up in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reactions to the Gate's appearance

**Author's Note:**

> For Mush bingo: Crossover.

**1.**  
The gate opened up in Tokyo, creatures from another world attacked, but that didn’t really change things for Karasuno Volleyball Club. Well, aside from Tsukishima looking increasingly sour as more news of downed dragons emerged. 

“Did he… Did he lose family in the attack?” Yachi asked nervously. 

“No, he’s upset because he’s not allowed to go,” Yamaguchi said, sighing. 

Yachi blinked. “Tsukishima wants to see the destruction?” That seemed unnecessarily ghoulish. 

“No, he wants to see the dragons. He and his brother have this thing about dinosaurs — don’t tell him I said that— and he’s convinced the dragons are dinosaurs.”

 

**2.**  
Nekoma Volleyball Club was subdued until they’d taken stock and discovered that they were all there and nobody’s family members had been caught in the incursion. 

“It’s like one of your games, Kenma,” Yaku said, tilting his head to have a look at Kenma’s device. Kenma moved his hands, shielding his game from his eyes, but Yaku could still tell that it was something involving cute cats. Kenma’s weakness for cute things was well known, and Yaku couldn’t really blame him for wanting cuteness right now.

“Not really,” Kenma said, eyes glued to the screen. 

“No, I guess it’s not.” 

 

**3.**  
Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club on the other hand had been unable to talk to either Oikawa or Iwaizumi since it opened. Oikawa would shout “aliens!” and Iwaizumi would reply “monsters!” and then they would high five and shout excitedly at each other. 

“Nerds,” Hanamaki noted. 

“Massive nerds,” Matsukawa agreed. 

“—But if they are humanoid aliens, then—“

“—but the creatures are clearly—“

“—that means that they could have—“

“—sentient but not humans so that means that there is—“

“—Magic!”

“—Magic!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi beamed at each other. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa rolled their eyes. 

Kyoutani slammed a ball straight past Oikawa’s head. 

 

**4.**  
At Date Tech, Koganekawa wanted to join the special forces. He was very excited about it. 

Futakuchi was getting a headache. Again. He never used to get headaches. 

“No,” he said calmly. He _wanted_ to scream, but he was captain now and he couldn’t do that. 

Koganekawa looked crushed. “But the special forces are keeping us safe! I want to keep us safe!”

“Because you’re fifteen,” Futakuchi explained. “And the special forces don’t accept fifteen year olds.” He’d already checked. For… reasons. 

Aone nodded solemnly. 

Sakunami patted Koganekawa comfortingly on the arm. “Come on, let’s practice dump shots.”

 

**5.**  
Bobata of Johzenji Volleyball Club was mainly upset because the doujinshi sale he’d been looking forwards to got cancelled. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Terushima shouted, shoving Bobata ahead of him while Bobata made graspy hands towards the closed doors. “We need to get the fuck home!”

“But! But my doujinshi! There was a cliffhanger! I’ve been waiting a year for this!” There were tears in his eyes.

“Yes!” Futamata pumped his fist in the air. He had a tie wrapped around his wrist to staunch the bleeding caused by shrapnel. “The trains are still going!”

Bobata sulked the entire way home. 

 

**6.**  
Fukurodani Volleyball Club dealt with it by having half their club showing up dressed in a beautiful mix of cosplays related to magical and world intrusion animes. 

Konoha was proud of his bunny ears, but he could admit that Shirofuku’s warrior outfit was better. She could swing the sword expertly too. 

He was less sure about Bokuto’s magician get up. 

“You know you’re not going to get magic just because you have a pointy hat and a staff, right?”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Bokuto pointed out. 

“Well, no…”

Bokuto and Shirofuku whirled their weapons in unison. 

Konoha ducked.

 

**7.**  
At Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club things went as normal, except Tendou was even chattier than he usually was.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Ushijima said, after Tendou followed him home, talking mile a minute. He’d given Tendou the ice cream he kept solely for him and listened patiently. “We have a match in two weeks.” That was the most normal thing Ushijima could think of.

“I want more ice cream,” Tendou demanded, frowning down at his empty bowl. 

Ushijima frowned. “It’s not healthy.”

“The world is ending; I think I can have more ice cream.” 

“The world’s not—“ Ushijima gave up. 

 

**8.**  
The members of the Neighborhood Association met up and mainly just stared at each other a lot. 

“I saw a photo of a pig wearing armor,” Takinou said, holding his phone up. 

“There was a guy on a horse with a spear,” Shimada countered. “In the middle of Tokyo.”

They were both glued to their phones, occasionally raising a hand to bounce the ball back to Mori and Uchizawa who were passing it back and forth idly. 

Ukai was sitting with his back against the wall and staring blankly into the air. “Maybe I _should_ get married.”

 

**9.**  
Towada felt the way he’d felt when he’d found Akimiya crying after their loss, which made no sense at all. Ougiminami Volleyball Club losing a volleyball match was not comparable with Tokyo being invaded by monsters, but it felt like it. 

Both times his world had changed. 

Maybe that was why he’d tracked Akimiya down and was now in Akimiya’s bedroom, sitting awkwardly on the floor and completely failing to look cool. 

“Um,” Akimiya said. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Not sure,” Towada admitted. 

“Okay. Can I do my homework while you think about it?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

 

**10.**  
At Wakutani South Volleyball Club weekly bonding event and dinner Tabi was trying to figure out how this could make him look cool in front of a cute girl — any cute girl, he wasn’t picky — but so far he was failing. 

“You fell out of a tree, Tabi,” Nakashima said. He was slapping a Naruto bandaid over the cut on Tabi’s forehead. 

“Yeah, but I could say it was in Tokyo!”

“No.”

“While saving a small kitten?” Hanayama suggested. 

“I will back that one up,” Nakashima agreed. 

Tabi looked uncertain. 

“Girls love kittens,” Nakashima assured him. 

Tabi brightened. “Really?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://flywithturtles.tumblr.com)! I'm very multifannish but heavy on the Haikyuu!! right now.


End file.
